


So good, so stupid, so...what?

by Akichin



Series: TsukkiKage week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 7, M/M, free prompt, sequel of day 5, tsukkikageweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Kageyama really wanted that kiss, but he's so stubborn and now he pretends to hate Tsukishima Kei.The other, though, is surprised and he asks for explanations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a little sad because the week is already over; This is my first week entirely written in English and I'm really happy to see that there are other people that love this ship! (Really, Italian fandom sometimes is very boring.)  
> Aaand, I'll write a new series starting with the fanfic "Okaeri, Tadaima" because I liked the idea of Tsukki and Kageyama with a daughter....so yes, I'll write about them again.
> 
> Happy Tsukkikage week!

Kageyama knows he did something stupid; he escaped from a danger like a helpless child and now he hasn't even the courage to look at his reflection in the mirror.  
He looks up and notices the expression of defeat on his face; the bathroom is a real crap place, and yet, he feels more protected there than outside, under the others' gaze.  
Tsukishima still hates him,he has _always_ hated him, but no, Tobio is too stupid and he has done nothing but fall in love with him.  
They say that love is blind, but in Tobio's case, Love is simply as an idiot, falling in love with the enemy means to be a fool and Kageyama has never felt more stupid than now.  
  
The bathroom's door opens and Tobio does not even turn in that direction; probably is Hinata who wants to tell him to go home or Sugawara who wants to apologize for crimes that he didn't do.  
He still does not understand why people are so patient with him, he thinks he does not deserve it, and yet, perhaps, Tsukishima is not entirely wrong to treat him with frankness.  
"The king has run away from his subjects, so irresponsible."  
Tobio looks at him through the mirror, Kei is behind him, but he doesn't smile; He is trying to tease him, but the expression on his face betrays him because he' interested and worried about the other.  
"What do you want, Tsukishima."  
He speaks harshly, he would hit him in the face and then go away, but _he can not do it and he doesn't really want it._  
"You wanted that kiss so much? You should have said it, you know ..."  
Tsukishima seems to joke again, but when he approaches him, brushing his chest against tobio's back, the other can not find an answer.  
He feels Kei's breath on his neck, his left hand rests on his side and Kei looks down, slowly muttering.  
"You're so stupid because you didn't told me that you liked me."  
_I like you_ _ **now**_ _, Kei_ \- Kageyama would like to confess, but he is too proud and can not stand the Kei's behaviour; he does not want his pity and he knows, he is certain that the megane went there only because Sugawara told him to do so.  
"You are the stupid for not having figured it out."  
_Is it not true that Tsukishima is the smarter of the two?_ Yet, he never noticed anything or _pretended_ not to notice his feelings.  
"I'm not asking for your forgiveness, Tobio. I never imagined that behind your insults you had so much affection to dedicated to me, I'm flattered. "  
He wants to hit him, Kageyama _must_ hit him; he wants revenge for that cheap sarcasm, for those grins and for the jokes that embarrassed him; he wants revenge for everything and he has only one way to do it.  
  
"I hate you."  
He grabs him by the shirt's collar and he does not give him time to think, tugging him to be able to bring their faces closer.  
Their breaths are crashing, Tsukishima's irises expand, but he can no longer get away and Tobio's wet lips are now against his;it is a violent kiss, Tobio's lips have a vague taste of alcohol and in that position, Kei can see his midnight blue eyes.  
Kageyama Tobio is angry, but when Kei put around his hips his arms, the features of his face soften and their kiss became more passionate.  
" _I really hate you._ "  
He repeats sighing against his mouth, but he doesn't believe in it any more; he would like to dedicate other word to the other, but he needs time and he wants that Kei thinks about what happened that night.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr - @awesomeakimi


End file.
